


My Dog from Hell

by animangod



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Contracts, Destruction, Developing Friendships, Gen, Loss of Control, Men Crying, Non-Graphic Violence, Shopping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animangod/pseuds/animangod
Summary: Being Queen of the Demons is not easy. It's a lot harder when your beloved hellhound acts out and starts destroying things. Again.Believing it would do more good, Tomoyo puts a seal on Kurogane and sends him to the human world and contracts him to the human, Fai. Fai, who thought he was just getting a dog, gets a whole lot more.
Relationships: Daidouji Tomoyo & Kurogane, Fay D. Fluorite & Kurogane, Fay D. Fluorite & Sakura | Tsubasa
Kudos: 1





	My Dog from Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Got the initial idea from reading the first volume of Nora: The Chronicles of Devildom and how Tomoyo initially sends Kurogane away...
> 
> Beyond that, who knows what adventures await them... 
> 
> Also thanks to @superyuui for beta-ing and letting me threaten you with a good time.

**The Demon World, Tomoyo's Throne Room:**

Tomoyo sighed as she looked over the latest report once more. Kurogane stood before her looking like he'd rather be somewhere else and Souma stood beside her looking like she swallowed a lead ball for lunch. Both wore clothes indicating their service to the Queen of Demons. 

As Tomoyo's gaze left the report, she focused on Kurogane. "You are aware of why I have summoned you, Kurogane?"

"Not particularly," He said dismissively. Sure, he knew why. After so long, the expected aftermath almost felt routine. She would give him duties and ask him to not get carried away. He would do as she asked, for the most part.

However, eventually he would as she put it 'get carried away', often desolating an area in the process, and then making no real effort to hide it. A dog covered in dirt after digging up a garden and walking away from the scene would have done more to hide his actions.

Tomoyo would summon him back home and with report in hand, show disappointment and chastise his latest action. He'd grouse, feigning indifference for what he'd done. Souma would tell him off for being disrespectful, and often Tomoyo would put him in a kekkai - what amounted to him as a timeout bubble while reparations happened. She would keep him closer to home for a while, before slowly giving him duties further out. And the cycle began again. He had no reason to expect today's summon would be anything different.

"I have repeatedly warned you not to get carried away, Kurogane."

"Ah shut it. Stop em, I did that. So why are you complaining about my methods?" Sure, he turned a handful of areas into ash and rubble, but he had stopped the rogue demons and even with some of his magic escaping through the leylines and affecting up there, it wasn't like he'd killed any of the frail humans or other demons in the process so he didn't see what was so wrong about his use of force.

"That's no way to talk to her Highness, Kurogane," Souma chided him.

Tomoyo placed a hand on Souma's arm and even if she had more she wanted to say, Souma stopped.

"With such good, loyal demons like Souma, why are you like this, Kurogane?" Tomoyo sighed.

"If there are good, loyal demons, then there must be bad, loyal demons. It's not my fault you expect better of me."

"Well then," Tomoyo said seriously, "If even your current duties were still too easy that you keep forgetting to control yourself, I will have to find you work that will make it a lot more difficult to get carried away."

Kurogane scoffed. "Like there's a job down here I can't do."

"I thought you might say that," she replied, moving to hide her mouth behind a sleeve. As she moved it away, a magical circle appeared directly under Kurogane.

Even though she'd rarely used it on him, he still recognized it quickly as Tomoyo's teleportation circle. "Hah?"

"They used to say the bad ones must journey to learn and get better."

"They never said that!" He barked even as he felt himself slowly sink into the center of the magical circle.

"Ah, I nearly forgot," she spoke sweetly, "before you go to meet him, you will need one more thing."

"Who the hells is him?" He asked in a demanding defensive manner.

Rather than answer the question, she cast magic between her hands and when she finished, a mark appeared on Kurogane's forehead glowing faintly, before disappearing from view. "There. The contract is ready."

"What contract!? TOMOYO!"

He never got his answer before he disappeared into the magic circle entirely.

"That spell…" Souma began to say.

"My dear hellhound will have many challenges up there," Tomoyo commented almost mournfully, "Souma…"

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"I trust you will be able to get the prepared package and deliver it to his new master."

"It would be my honor." She bowed before departing her Queen's side.

* * *

**Somewhere in the Human World.**

"...Fai, did you hear the news? There was another explosion. Please, be safe going home."

Fai smiled. "Thank you, Sakura. Stay safe too. Will your brother be here soon?"

"Yes… he should be off work so he's going to come pick me up. And if he forgets, I will stomp on his toes when he gets home."

"You do that," Fai said cheerfully.

Fai waited with her until her brother pulled up and she waved bye, "See you tomorrow, Fai."

"See you tomorrow," Fai said, waving back.

He noticed her brother made some quip, likely calling her Monster again, because he saw he got a tight squeeze from Sakura, enough he winced from it.

Fai waited until they made it out of sight to drop his arm.

_ Milk is good but vodka is better. Milk is good but vodka is better _ .

Curious who was calling him, he grabbed his phone and looked at the foreign number and figured it was a misdial. When his phone stopped singing at him, he began to put it away.

_ Milk is good but vodka is better. Milk is good but vodka is better _ .

It was the same number. Deciding to see who the person was looking for, he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Ohoho, it worked. Hello there, is this Fai Fluorite?"

"It is. Who may I ask is calling?"

"My name is Tomoyo. I have a dog I'm looking to find a new home for, and you came highly recommended."

Finding a human that met all her specific requests had proven impossible. None were a perfect match but Fai was among the top choices. From things as convenient to leylines access to things as important as being able to offer a loving and supportive environment, she silently hoped she was making the right call.

"Really?" Fai asked, surprised. Sure, he'd been wanting a pet for a while now, had begun to look casually but having little pet experience, he wasn't sure who had highly recommended him.

"Yes; I love my dog, but since I am no longer able to meet all of his needs, I want to find him a new home where he'll be well taken care of. He's gotten big over the years, likes engaging challenges and doesn't respond well to those afraid of him."

"I see." It sounded like it was a space and environment issue. Well he had the space, and environment shouldn't be too much of a problem, he thought. "And how much is he?"

"No money. Since you'd be responsible for caring for him and giving him the attention and discipline necessary, that will be your payment. As long as this is agreeable to you, I will begin the preparations to have him sent to you and you will be his new master."

"Let me get my place ready for him. If you can send me a list of supplies I'll need to get for him, that would help and I'll be sure to call you again when the house is ready." He thought it a little odd to use master, but chalked it up to nothing more than a language culture difference.

"I'll send you a list... In the meantime, I will look forward to hearing from you soon, Fai."


End file.
